deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cfp3157
quickly now Hey, something has come to my attention and i urgently need you to get back to me. Cheers The Sniper Duel of the Ancient World! "It's the battle of the ancient world's long-ranged specialists! High volumes of fire against the steeled nerves of the first great war machine! Innovation against tried-and-true precision! When it comes to killing at a distance before gunpowder, there were many who excelled with thrown projectiles, but the bow changed the advent of warfare, and we're here to look at the two greatest archers of all time! The Chinese Chu-Ko-Nu, and the Persian bowman! Arrows will fly, and when the dust settles we'll find out who is the deadliest warrior!" http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:El_Alamein/Chu-Ko-Nu_vs._Persian_Archer Please vote! El Alamein 02:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Duel of the Dual Wielders Revy, the lethal gun woman of the Lagoon Company, known for her dual Beretta Handguns VS Bandou, the ex-SAT officer who, armed with dual Desert Eagles, fights a war on mutants known as Diclonius WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Vote Here. SPARTAN 119 20:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hunt or be Hunted You seem like a fan of Marvel. If so help decide who is the greatest hunter as Sergei Kravinoff faces off against the Predator for the title of Deadliest Hunter http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Godkombat21/Kraven_the_Hunter_vs_Predator Godkombat21 19:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Anniversary DF In celebration of the wiki's second anniversary on the 22nd, you receive this special badge. You can place it on your user page using the code --▬▬Arrow▬► 20:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Spy tourney loadout You need to add a special weapon to your loadout ethank14 03:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Award You have earned the following award and may place it on your user page using the code ─Arrow→ 20:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:I knew It! RE:I knew it! Do you understand the concept of a joke? or what is? Really? —Arrow(talk)→ 04:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My response to your question Hi Cfp3157, I just wanted to let you know I only found out today that Omnicube1 was retired. He left me a comment to my question about my user warrior page and said he hoped it helped he also first told me that he was retired in this comment. I don't plan to keep sending him comments I just wanted to thank him for his last helpful contrabution to my talk page that's all. Sorry if I confused you. I appreciate your willingness to help if I have a question I'll be sure to ask you or Arrow7000. As for heading my comments I don't use they wiki to much and I'm just getting used to that sorry about my poor commenting skill this is only the 5th or 6th time I commented and the last three or four comments I left I did head them. Again sorry for my sloppy commenting and thanx again for your willingness and ability to help. Sincerly, Reachfan227 Reachfan227 (talk) 15:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey dude it's Reachfan227 I just wanted to tell you that I voted sorry for the super long comment I tried to say as much I could with one comment. I'll keep in mind to only come to you with small issues only. Thanx again for your help, and I hope you appreciate my feed back to your user battle. Reachfan227 (talk) 20:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hey Cfp2157. I don't want to affend anyone over the Avatar Sky Bison thingy. I recently found that my Sky Bison page has been deleted. Its no big loss, however if it had stayed on I would like to have had the movie image on it instead of the cartoon image: the movie film, being footage and not cartoon, it looks so much better. I was planning to have the sky bison in a clash in the future (I at first thought Perseus riding Pegasus vs Avatar riding Sky Bison, but Medusa's head would make that fight too one sided), but its' not a big deal. Might add sky bison on the deadliest beast wiki. (PS: I liked the movie. Don't tell anyone!) GSFB (talk) 04:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sky Bison Why? I was told that several people hated the Avatar movie, and that this was the reason why the original sky bison pic was replaced with the cartoon image. They felt that the movie was horrible, a poor rendition of the successful cartoon, and hence the pic change. When you put the word "Avatar" in your post I thought this was what you were meaning. I do not think that the sky bison was removed due to the original preference for the movie image: I think it was probably seen as a dead end, a creature probably not to see a fight soon, or be used in one. I might ask an admin about it. Yes, there are some diehard avatar cartoon fans on this site. I prefer thundercats, but then again that's showing my greater age lol. GSFB (talk) 21:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hosting an Army Battle I need the info for you vs. RSV RE: Properly setting up a page. Hey there. Thank you for contributing to this wiki and creating warrior pages for fictional warriors that currently don't have them. However, I will have to point out that the format of a certain page you created is improper. In all of your warrior page editing and creating activities, please make certain that it matches the proper page layout. Thanks. HaydenStudios (talk) 21:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC)